Yveltal Awakes/Yveltal's Rampage/Turning Team Robot's Allies into stone along with the other villains
This is the scene, how Yveltal the pokemon of Destruction awakes from the fight and goes on a rampage and turning team robot’s allies and the other villains into stone in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: '''We're not giving Diancie to you! '''Major Nixel: '''Then we got no choice but to take her by force! '''Twilight Sparkle: No, don't step on the water! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Why don't you try, Alicorn! '''Terra: Don't ever listen Snaptrap, Or you're going to make it worse! Aqua: Don't step on the water "Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon" is about to awaken! Francisco: Shut up! The Chameleon: You think it's a prank? Ventus: Please stop Arguing, Or Else Yveltal will be awaken! The Chameleon: That Won't Stop Me Now! Krader: Please, You must Stop this! Mordecai: We're telling the truth! Rigby: Stop fighting and stepping on the water! Adagio Dazzle: '''(Laughing) We're not stupid! '''Leonard: '''Stay Away from them, Lightning bolt, Lightning Bolt! '''Larry: '''Your Spells Aren’t powerful enough to stop me! '''Zach Varmitech: Well, I guess your not strong enough to stop me! Kiva: ''' Well maybe my butt kicking skills will be on you no good villains! '''Major Nixel: Enough with the talking and lets get them! Mario: No! Don't step on the water! Verminious Snaptrap: Enough is Enough, Let's Get them! The Chameleon: (to himself) 1.. 2.. 3.. Team Evil! Bird-Brain: Wait! What on earth are you doing?! DON'T JUMP! Dr. Rabies: '''Argus, Wait, DO NOT JUMP!!!! '''All Heroes & Villains: (Yelling in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Emerl: (In Aladdin's voice) NOOOOOOOOO! (Argus Steel step on the water and the water begins to turn dark purple) Argus Steel: '''Huh? '''Verminious Snaptrap: Uh, Argus, I think you took one jump too late. Major Nixel: '''What was That? Oh no, The Silence has Awakened! '''The Chameleon: What in the Lizards was that? Larry: '''Now, look what you did Argus, You jump into the water, And you know that's means, The Cocoon is Going to Awakened! (The whole water begins to turn dark purple as the cocoon begins to rise slowly, Meanwhile the Carbinks, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont arrive at the scene to see what's happening) '''Francisco: What's going on?! Madame Catastrophe: I don't know?! Dr. Rabies: This is not good! Dace: No! Princess Diancie! Ash! Everyone! You got to get out of there at once! Ash & Diancie: '''Huh? '''Leonard: '''Aw nuts. '''Zorch: '''It's rising up! '''Elsa: (In Jasmine's Voice) It's an Earthquake! Anna: (In Sky's Voice) No! It's A Typhoon! Olaf: (In Shawn's Voice) No! It's A Volcano! (Everyone look to see the cocoon pops out of the water as the clouds block the sky and the sun) Verminious Snaptrap: '''Not the big cocoon! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! Anna: It is the cocoon! Emerl: Everybody! Get out of the water now! Leonard: Everyone Out! Balk: '''It's Hatching! '''The Chameleon: Oh darn it! I didn't think this through! Kristoff: You heard Emerl! Everyone out, out, out! Zorch: (In Neemon's voice) It's rising up like a loaf of bread! (As everyone got out of the water the cocoon rises up out the water) Fluttershy: (Terrified) What's going on?! What's happening?! Dace: The Cocoon of Destruction! Tentro: '''It's Opening! '''Volectro: (In Bendy's voice) It's Happening Again! Bird-Brain: NOOOOO! Vulk: Earthquake Has Happened! Help us, oh my, it's opening! Kraw: '''This is not a Good idea! '''Red Psycho Ranger: Oh no! Rigby: No, no, no, no, no! (The Cocoon opens up revealing Yveltal who let out a loud roar, as everyone begins shocked to see it) Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' Voice) Who disturbs my slumber! (Yveltal Looks at everyone in it's eye vision and let out his roar) Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' Voice) INFIDELS!!! Dace: Whoever disturbs the sleep of "The Cocoon of Destruction". Will receive the judgement of fury! Clemont: Wait is that... Ash & All the Heroes and Villains: '''Yveltal! (Spike the Dragon faints) '''Kowalski: Oh! Sweet mercy! Owl: Who? Mordecai: Holy crap, It's Yveltal! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders and Ashes, Yveltal! '''Kristoff: Oh My Ice Cube! It is Yveltal! Twilight Sparkle: The Pokemon of Destruction! Flurr: The Silence of Destruction and Darkness! Double-D: Oh my lord! Ed: Yveltal! Eddy: Dace was right Yveltal is in the forbidden forest! Max: (In Abu's voice) Uh oh! Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' voice) You have entered the forbidden allearth forest! Bat: '''Where? '''Pinkie Pie: (Gasping in horror) Rainbow Dash: I knew we should've come here! Rarity: '''Yeah, But The Destruction one has Awakened! '''Francisco: '''Retreat! '''Verminious Snaptrap: We're So outta Here! (Diancie backs up terrified as Team Rocket are about to snag Diancie, but Ninja Riot snag her) Miles "Tails" Prower: He's got Diancie! Sonic: Hey! Sora: Get back here! Gobba: '''He's not Getting away with Diancie! (As Ninja Riot got Diancie, he along with his Greninja and two Ninjask are out of the underground pool) '''Dr. Rabies: '''Run! Villains Run! '''Zavok: We're getting out of here! Bad Dog: '''Let's Escape while we can! '''Dr. Eggman: Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving! Orbot: Let's Hurry up! Cubot! Cubot: We're with you! Miss Power: '''Me Too, We're Leaving! '''Bird-Brain: Flee to Safety! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Retreat! Bowser: Everybody! Get out! Red Psycho Ranger: Psycho Rangers! Let's get out of here! Mal: Go! Go! Go! Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' voice) Now you will never again see the light of day!!!! (Yveltal roars and flies away) Emerl: Let's go! (The rest of the Team Robot & villains fly up to escape the underground pool) Yveltal: I will destroy you all, for disturbing my slumber! (Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at the forest and hits Ninja Riot's Greninja and two Ninjask turning them into stone Ninja Riot look everywhere shocked in horror to see this, as Diancie makes her chance to escape from Ninja Riot. Suddenly Marilyn Flame grabbed Diancie and she along with her Delphox and Yanmega got away, as they try to escape Yveltal appears behind them) Yveltal: Your next! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Marilyn Flame's Delphox as Marilyn Flame holding Diancie jumps off and fell on the ground, she and Diancie looks at her Pokemon to see her Delphox and Yanmega we're turned into stone, Marilyn Flame gasped in horror to see her Pokemon turned into stone as Diancie escape) Madame Catastrophe: '''My Goodness, Not Delphox and Yanmega! '''Yveltal: My Destruction. RISE!!!! (The whole lake and the waterfall turns into dark purple water. Meanwhile Xerneas turned it's head around to see what's happening. Meanwhile Diancie is hopping to find her friends) Merrick: Princess! (As Diancie is reunited with her servants and her friends, Argus Steel grabbed Diancie and got away) Bonnie: Oh No! Diancie! Mal: Bye Bye Emerl! (Laughing Evilly) Bird-Brain: Run! I shall fly to safety! Verminious Snaptrap: (laughing hysterically) Chomly: '''They Got Diancie! '''Rigby: '''GET BACK HERE! '''Anna: (She Makes a Snowball) It Is Not Nice to kidnap Diancie! Kristoff: Woh! Woh, woh! Feisty pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down! Anna: Okay! Alright! I'm Okay! Kristoff: Just let the villains be. Anna: I'm calm. (he lets her go and turns) Kristoff: Great. (Suddenly Anna tosses the snowball at the villains) Kristoff: Oh, come on! (The Villains avoid the Snowball, As they try to escape with Diancie, Yveltal appears in front of them) Mal: (Growls) Get Out Yveltal! Major Nixel: Oh, no! Yveltal prepared to meet you're doom! ATTACK! Red Psycho Ranger: We gotta stop him! (The Nixels & Psycho Rangers run towards Yveltal, But Yveltal uses hyper beam hitting all of The Nixels and the Psycho Rangers screaming and lands then gets up) Major Nixel: '''Or not. '''Yveltal: INFIDELS! I'll destroy you too! Verminious Snaptrap: '''It Can’t Be! It’s Yveltal! Villains Run! '''Yveltal: No! Begone! Blue Psycho Ranger: Oh I'll show you begone! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''I’ll Stop Yveltal! '''The Whammer: '''Time To wham! '''The Butcher: '''Prepare to Meat Your Maker! '''Zach Varmitech: Fire at will, Zackbots! (Millis' Chesnaught using pin missile, Zackbots Uses Missles, Chuck, The Whammer and The Butcher use Ketchup blaster, Wham supersonic, and meat to fire Yveltal, while Yveltal fired hyper beam and block the attacks but the villains dodge and land on the ground as Yveltal is activating Oblivion Wing) Yveltal: (In Nightmare Moon's voice) The Night will last... (Everyone duck and cover as Chesnaught uses Spiky Shield to block that attack) The Butcher: '''No Good! Retreat! '''Dr. Rabies: INCOMING!!!! Madame Catastrophe: '''WATCH OUT!!!! '''Leather Teddy: '''Take Cover!!! '''Dr. Neo Cortrex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The Psycho Rangers: '''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! '''The Nixels: NIX!!!! NIX!!!! HELP!!!! NIX!!! The Deadly Six: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Sheldon J. Plankton: Uh oh. Mecha Sonic: Does Not Compute!! Cubot & Orbot: (hugging each other in fear) The Chameleon: '''No, You Got it all wrong, when does you were and turned into stone avoid the attack! '''Bird-Brain: Uh guys, Yveltal is set to fire oblivion wing at them! Major Nixel: Oh no! The Chameleon: '''Oh Lizards. '''Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Bummer. Lady Redundent Woman: Oops, this is not my lucky day. Ollie: Game over guys. Bad Dog: Time's up? Larry: Help? Miss Power: D'oh, Game over? Verminious Snaptrap: This is not good. Yveltal: (In Nightmare Moon's Voice) FOREVER!!!!!! (Yveltal fired his oblivion wing and hits them, as the dust clears out the villains shocked in horror to see Millis' Chesnaught along with Argus' Honedge and Doublade, Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton turning into stone) Mal: What the?! Major Nixel: Oh No! Not My Nixels Swarm of entire army! Bowser: '''Not Those Villains! '''Zach Varmitech: No! Not My Zackbots! Bird-Brain: Oh My eggs, Not Their D.O.O.M. Henchmen! Dr. Eggman: Oh my Minions, Orbot & Cubot! Adagio Dazzle: '''Why are you Waiting for, Go! '''Bowser: '''Roger! '''Yveltal: Not For Long! Bowser: 'Oh No! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing and hits Bowser And Dr. Eggman and slowly turning them into stone) '''Aria Blaze: '''Bowser! '''Sonata Dusk: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Bowser: '''The Dazzlings, Go Now! '''Dr. Eggman: '''Tell Emerl, Sonic and everyone to stop Yveltal! (Right after Bowser’s & Dr. Eggman's last words to go now until Bowser and Dr. Eggman finally turned into stone) (The Dazzlings is shocked to see the two Villains turned into stone) (Yveltal roars and ready to fire hyper beam in front of them) '''Yveltal: '(In the Scarecrow's Voice) I hope you like Death! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Yveltal's hyper beam thus saving The Dazzlings, Millis Steel, Argus Steel, Aegislash, Zach Varmitech, Bird-Brain, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Mal, Major Nixel and Dr. Blowhole from their near death as Yveltal flies over and Diancie hops away to reunite with the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Diancie are you okay? Diancie: Yes thank you. Mario: Come on time to get going. Sonic: Right. Emerl: Let's hurry up, Split up and stop Yveltal! Gmerl: (In Muscle Man's voice) Serpentine. Serpentine! The Eds: Run away! Yveltal: I shall destroy you Ventus, Terra and Aqua! Aqua: Stop Yveltal Enough! Terra: '''No More Rage! '''Ventus: '''I’ll Fight! '''Yveltal: (Activating it's Oblivion Wing) Enough! Riku: Guys, Watch Out! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Ventus, And Terra and hits them, turning the remaining Heroes into stone) Aqua: Oh no, Ventus And Terra! Riku: '''Aqua, We have to run away from Yveltal! '''Aqua: '''Right. (As Spongebob and the others try to escape, but Yveltal showed up and activates Oblivion wing) '''Rigby: '''Oh No! Mordecai! '''Mordecai: Run Rigby! Razmo: Look Out! Rapido: No! guys Watch Out! Spongbob: It's oh my, Yveltal is Activating Oblivion Wing! Patrick: Spongebob! Daggett: Norbert, Watch Out! Norbert: Huh? Oh My! Sandy: Guys! Watch Out! Mordecai: (Screaming in terror) Not the face! Yveltal: (In Frollo's voice) And They will Smite the Wicked and Plunge them into DEATH forever!!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy and hits them, turning into stone) Kiva: Oh no, not Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy! Oh cheese sticks and fish sticks someone do something cause I don't want to be turned into a mouse statue! Skipper: Stop this nonsense! Yveltal: I Said Enough! Skipper: '''Oops! '''Kiva: Oh thanks a lot, Skipper. Rapheal: 'That's Bummer. '''Rico: '(Blabbering) '''Eddy: Yveltal!!! Ed: Extreme close up! Double-D: Retreat! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman and hits them, turning into stone) Gobba: Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico! Elsa: No, not Finn and Jake! Anna: '''Not the Eds, Gumball, Darwin and Anais too! '''Olaf: Sam, Max! No! Flurr: Not the Powerpuff Girls! Flain: Oggy, Jack, Oliva! Turtles! Chipmunks! No! Kristoff: Oh no! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Kiva! Zoe! Philmac! Mark Evo! Volectro: No, not N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman too! Kraw: This is bad! Very bad! Kristoff: Mixels, Do Something! Zaptor: '''Let's Get him guys! '''Kraw: To Battle! Gobba: '''Hungry! '''Seismo: CHARGE! (The Mixels Try To Fight Yveltal along with XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8, but yveltal avoids the attacks) XJ-7: '''Don’t You Worry Team Robot, we’re here to stop the destruction pokemon Yveltal, from turning them into stone, which ends up dying. '''Emerl: '''Run! (Yveltal fires shadow ball hitting all of the Mixels as they scream while being hit and falling down) '''XJ-4: '''You shall really not try to takes a mess while being plummed! '''Yveltal: '''This will come to an end when destruction begins! '''XJ-5: '''Come on Mixels, let’s work as a team! '''Volectro: '''You Heard XJ-5, Let's stop Yveltal! '''Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba, & Kraw: (Uses all 6 of the cubits) The Mixels: Max! (The Mixels Transform into Infernite Max, The Cragstermax, Frosticonmax, FangMaxGang, Flexers Max and Electriodmax) Yveltal: '''Mixels, You Will Be Splitting Apart! '''Frosticonmax: '''Freeze This! Fire! '''Infernite Max: Let's get him! The Cragstermax: Hey Yveltal, You're Chopped to the Wood! FangMaxGang: '''You're bitten! '''Flexers Max: Try This up for Size! Electroidmax: '''You're Electrocuted! (All Mixels fire at Yveltal, but Yveltal manages to avoid them so easily) '''Yveltal: '''I Said Begone! (Yveltal fires Hyper Beam hitting all of the Mixels as the they scream and Split Apart while being hit and falling down) '''Vulk: '''this is not right for yveltal going to crush us, at least they could do in a proper recycle. '''Flurr: Why are you trying, Yveltal’s unstoppable with all that dark power. Krader: '''Give me a Break, Yveltal is getting annoying! '''Yveltal: '''Yes I’m unstoppable and now for them, you will all be destroyed! '''Kristoff: Mixels, Retreat! (Kristoff, The Mixels, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8 try to escape, However, Zorch pushes Flain & Vulk To Sacrifice to save both of them, also Teslo jumps to avoid the attack, Then Krader, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Shuff and Lunk also jump to avoid the Oblivion Wing, The other 9 Mixels attempt to jump, But Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing and hits them Except Flain, Krader, Shuff, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, Lunk, Vulk and Kraw who manage to survive, Avoid the attack and slowly turning into stone) Flain: My Flame, Not Zorch! Zorch: '''Hurry Flain & Vulk, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! '''Kristoff: I’m Hit! Sven go on without me! Flurr: '''My cold sense is been stoned, But i Survived! '''Lunk: '''Well that was close, but not Slumbo too! '''Slumbo: '''Flurr & Lunk, Please Hurry, Go Find Xerneas and Stop Yveltal! '''Volectro: This is very unlucky! Kraw: Not Balk and Tentro too! Gobba: So to Chomly & Jawg! XJ-6: '''What? I’m not good enough to turned into stone first? '''Chomly: I'm getting weaker! Krader: XJ-6, You said if we're not good enough to turned into stone first? Vulk: Well not really, But Yveltal Got them! Jawg: I don't want to get stone sandwich! Balk: So did we, we are turning to stone! Tentro: Yeah, me too! Teslo: Guys, We hated it break it to ya, You're turning into Stone! Zaptor: '''Go, Teslo, Defeat Yveltal! '''Jenny: '''Mixels, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8! '''XJ-5: '''It’s alright jenny, I know you’re gonna be okay, please go on without me! '''Flain: '''Listen Yveltal is unstoppable, And has Dark Aura please we must Find Xerneas! '''Jenny: '''No! We Can’t Stay! '''Ami: '''It’s alright Mixels! '''Shuff: '''Please Seismo, We're Not Leaving behind, i must protect Diancie, i wasn't hit by oblivion wing, along with the other mixels! '''Seismo: '''Don't worry about me, Hurry and find Xerneas! '''XJ-5: '''You have to find the strength to Defeat Yveltal, please we love you! (Right after The Remaining Mixels', The XJ-Sisters' and Kristoff's last words to warn everyone to use their strength and defeat yveltal until they finally turned into stone) '''Yumi: '''XJ-5! '''Wordgirl: '''We can’t Let them Die, We have to find Xerneas! '''Ami: She's right. If we don't find Xerneas we could die as well! Jenny: Calm Down, We Might able to Find Emerl and his friends! Shuff: We're Only have 9 left, without the power of The Mixels or the cubits, we won't be able to say max, and we're gonna be turned to stone! Flurr: '''We Have To keep Yveltal Away From destroying The Remaining Mixels until we find Xerneas! '''Flain: '''Okay! '''Lunk: We agree with that! Wordgirl: We have to go now! Teslo: '''Right! (Meanwhile Team Rocket are running for lives trying to escape from Yveltal and get out of the forest) '''Jessie: Let's get out of this awful forest! James: Diamonds Sh-amonds! Meowth: I rather save my own whiskers! (As they try to escape Yveltal flies behind them) Yveltal: '''Not so fast!!! '''Team Rocket: OH NO! Yveltal: '''YOU'RE NEXT TO DIE!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing turning Team Rocket into stone) (Meanwhile Inside the Domain, Dialga heard of something) '''Dialga: '''Our crisis has begun, I Have To Stop Yveltal! '''Palkia: Let's hurry up. Zekrom: '''We're With you. '''Shawn: '''Did you heard something? '''Jasmine: '''No! I mean yes! '''Oliver: '''Guys, We need to see the pokemon of Destruction! '''Jorge: '''I Agree with that! '''Jasmine: Dialga. Please be careful. Dialga: Don't worry will be fine. (All the Legendaries flies away to fight Yveltal) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes